Tigre blanco
by Adi-chan Hyuga
Summary: Frente a sus ojos vio como la explosion los alcanzaba -Naruto!... Sasuke!... para despues ser alcanzada ella por la explosion -les prometo que yo cumplire con sus sueños... porque ese es mi camino ninja!- juro frente al monumento en honor a ellos...


Hola! Pues he aquí una nueva historia, historia de aniversario, por mi primer año registrada y publicando, si porque leyendo en la pagina llevo ya casi cinco, pero quien los cuenta =^.^=

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, que diera yo fuera mío al igual que los demás bombones que ahí aparecen, lo que sí es mío, es la historia.

"_**No al usufructo del trabajo ajeno (No al plagio)"**_

-Tigre blanco- dialogo

"Tigre blanco" pensamientos

_Tigre blanco_ recuerdos/sueños

(Tigre blanco) acotaciones mías

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

TIGRE BLANCO

by

Adi-chan Hyuga

.

.

.

**INTRODUCCION**

.

.

.

.

.

Hace meses que el enfrentamiento final en la cuarta guerra ninja se dio, el escenario fue las orillas de una ciudad para el momento de la batalla final solo las ruinas quedaban.

Los protagonistas de aquella batalla, shinobis de Konoha, mejor conocidos en aquella aldea como el equipo 7 o incluso equipo Kakashi, nombre que adoptaron al haberse agregado dos elementos más al equipo original y a la falta de otro.

Ellos, seis integrantes, los cuatro originales mas los nuevos, cinco hombres y una mujer, seis shinobis fuertes, valientes y decididos.

Sus oponentes y quienes querían terminar con toda aquella vida que conocían, un hombre que debería de ser parte de una historia, una leyenda y sin embargo era el incitador de todo aquel caos, movido por su ambición.

Mientras que un hombre que en su momento fuera considerado como uno de los shinobis más poderosos de sus aldea y su generación, muerto físicamente y en parte sus memorias también, sin embargo las que sobrevivían lo hacían, en quien fuera su mano derecha en su momento, aplicándolas este, e incluso perfeccionándolas.

Ellos dos, esos dos hombres habían sido capaces de hacer frente a la gran unión que generaran las aldeas ninja para defender la paz y la vida, a todos aquellos llamados shinobis.

Ellos dos Marada Uchiha y Kabuto (una quimera de Kabuto y la esencia de Orochimaru), contra los (posteriormente conocidos como) héroes de la cuarta guerra ninja.

De los héroes destacaban dos jóvenes; Sasuke Uchiha, quien en su momento fue considerado como el ultimo de su estirpe, un traidor para algunos, para otros un vengador, perspectivas de gente que en cierta forma no lo conocía mas allá de su fama, pero para quien lo conocía era más que eso, era una persona valiente, una persona que había sufrido, pues le habían arrebatado la alegria y su felicidad junto con su familia, a quien obligaron a matar a su propio hermano cuando este solo quería protegerlo y que tuviera una vida mejor, pero para tres personas, era su amigo, su hijo, su hermano, su amor, uno de los lazos más fuertes que en su vida se pudieran formar, quien pensando que al recibir los ojos de su hermano podria vengarse de aquellos a los que considero culpables, sin embargo al abrir los ojos y ver, pudo observar lo mismo que su hermano veía y entendió el porqué amaba tanto a esa villa, a toda esa gente que en si era la villa, a todos y cada uno de los seres que la formaba, ahí entendió el sacrificio de su hermano, cambiando de lado de la balanza y cambiándola de una forma significativa.

El otro de los héroes, Naruto Uzumaki, el contenedor del zorro de nueve colas, un jinchuriky, el hijo del cuarto hokage, teniendo que crecer solo, sin sus padres junto a él, perseguido y señalado por algo que él no hizo y de lo que no era culpable, aun así fue humillado y despreciado por las personas de su aldea en su niñez, a pesar de ello no se dejo caer, encontrando primero cariño y apoyo en la primera persona que creyó y se preocupo por acercarse a él, su sensei de la academia, se esmero día y noche para dejar de ser aquel bufón y aquel niño que hacia travesuras para llamar la atención, cuando fue asignado a un equipo gennin comenzó a esforzarse, primero para impresionar alguien, después por competencia, pero siempre lucho con perseverancia y tenacidad en contra de quienes no lo querían, perdió a un amigo y a la primera persona a la considero como un hermano, hizo una promesa y esa misma promesa lo hizo alejarse de aquella aldea donde había nacido, después de volver, arriesgo un sin número de veces su vida, para cumplir su promesa y para proteger a todos sus seres queridos y también a todos aquellos que lo despreciaron, así se gano un lugar en su aldea, en el mundo y en el corazón de los demás, demostrando su gran valor tanto como shinobi y como persona, una gran persona, un ser con un corazón tan enorme como su sonrisa, siempre optimista, siempre con sus puntos fijos en su mente.

Ellos dos, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, se enfrentaban a quien representaba la amenaza mayor, sin embargo en aquella odisea no se encontraban solos, pues Kakashi, Sai y Sakura se enfrentaban a la quimera de Kabuto/Orochimaru.

Con algo de dificultad lograron deshacerse de Kabuto, sin embargo el coste fue alto, pues Kakashi había quedado gravemente herido y sin gota de chakra, la Haruno lo logro estabilizar, disminuyendo considerablemente sus reservas de chakra, una vez considerando su condición lo suficientemente buena, ordeno a Sai lo llevara al campamento más cercano para que los servicios médicos lo atendieran y así mantenerlo fuera del peligro.

Sai creó un ave de tinta para poder desplazarse más rápidamente y así trasladar más cómodamente al copy-nin, una vez colocado en el lomo del ave de tinta, Kakashi dio un último vistazo a su pequeña alumna la cual le sonrió igual a como lo hacía cuando gennin, después de ello cerro sus ojos cayendo en la inconsciencia.

-lo dejo en manos de los médicos y vuelvo para ayudarlos fea – había dicho aquel pálido pelinegro.

La Haruno hizo caso omiso a la forma en la que la llamo, tan solo asintió, para después retroceder un par de pasos mientras veía como el ave levantaba el vuelo y comenzaba a alejarse, una vez que el ave fue un punto más pequeño, comenzó su carrera hacia donde podía sentir aquellos imponentes chakras.

El camino fue largo, en realidad estaban bastante lejos de donde ellos se encontraban peleado, sin embargo sabia que cualquiera de ellos podrían requerir de sus servicios como médico.

Conforme se acercaba a la zona de la batalla principal se podían sentir ondas de chakra que dificultaban su paso a su destino al desprenderse de la pelea, muy probablemente debido a un despliegue de increíbles técnicas al atacar.

Con algo de dificultad, logro llegar a una zona donde había varios árboles derribados, edificios desruidos, quemados, armas por diferentes lado se encontraban, sin embargo sabia que aun no llegaba a la que denominada para ese momento la zona cero, aunque ya se encontraba bastante cerca.

Pasados unos momentos en lo que siguió el camino ahora con mayor cuidado, para poder prevenir cualquier ataque perdido que pudiera herirla logro acercarse lo suficiente.

Podía ver claramente como ahora un campo amplio en el que se llevaba a cabo la batalla, un hombre que vestía ropas de color oscuras ahora rasgadas, manchadas por sangre y tierra, una capa negra con nubes rojas delineadas en blanco, yacía en el suelo, rasgada, no muy lejos de donde aquel hombre se encontraba, alcanzaba a distinguir cabellos negros y una máscara naranja que cubría parte de su rostro, pues había sido rota, quizás debido a los ataques recibidos, mientras que en la parte de su rostro que alcanzaba a ver, podía notar sangre recorrer su piel, mientras con una de sus manos sostenía su hombro contrario, su respiración era errática y se le veía cansado, sin embargo no parecía querer rendirse.

Mientras que a unos metros se encontraban un rubio y un pelinegro jadeando, con visibles heridas sangrantes y sus ropas hechas girones, manchadas por sangre y tierra que se mezclaban, observaban fijamente a su oponente.

Vio los labios de ambos moverse, luego a ambos asentir, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su adversario.

Naruto creó clones que fueron directo a atacar a Madara, mientras Sasuke comenzaba a preparar un chidori y dos clones ayudaban al Naruto real a crean su rasengan.

Después de eso todo pasó en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos…

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a correr en dirección a su oponente, mientras este se deshacía de los clones que lo atacaban, de un momento a otro, los ataques de Naruto y Sasuke se unieron, creando un ataque aun más poderoso, a Madara al ver el ataque, uso un jutsu de fuego, el cual no sitio de mucho pues el de el Uchiha y el Uzumaki lo traspaso, llegando a Madara, sin embargo eso no impido que se generara una gran explosión.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurriría, comenzó a correr, tenía que llegar y alcanzarlos, ambos jóvenes se habían desplomado sobre sus rodillas al lanzar el ataque a la espera de los resultados, no tenían energía para correr, así que ella tendría que ayudarlos, la onda expansiva de la explosión estaba cerca, con desesperación comenzó a correr aun mas rápido, faltaba muy poco para que los alcanzara, sin embargo por más que corría no llegaba, e inevitablemente la explosión que los alcanzo, en ese momento ella intentaba seguir, llegar con ellos, hasta que sintió como era jalada por su cintura y elevada en el aire a toda velocidad.

De reojo alcanzo a ver como Sai, la había tomado y la llevaba en el ave de tinta tratando de salir del alcance de la explosión, sin embargo su vista y sus fuerzas se aferraban hacia donde sabia estaban aquellas personas tan importantes para ella, forcejeando, nunca se dio cuenta en el momento en el que de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas, mientras gritaba con desesperación el nombre sus amigos…

-NARUTO!... SASUKE!...

Fue lo último que salieron de sus labios antes de ser alcanzados por la explosión, el ave que la trasportaba desapareció, lo brazos que la retenían la soltaron, vio todo girar a su alrededor, sentir dolor al ser golpeado su cuerpo con todo lo que había a su paso, para después ver todo negro…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno pues esta historia es de aniversario, por esa razón no entra entre las que tenía planeado publicar y que están notificadas en mi perfil.<p>

Este fue el capítulo de introducción, el cual espero sea de su agrado, si es así, agradece me lo informe, ya que esta historia y "Cuidando a un tenshi" dependerán netamente de sus comentario.

En cuanto a la trama, pues el siguiente capi, sabrán que fue lo que paso después de "la batalla final".

Mil gracias de ante mano por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta nueva historia, no quiero adelantarles más de la trama, pero créanme les gustara.

Saludos y nos leemos pronto. Ciao!


End file.
